The printing industry uses different types of recording fluids such as oil-based inks, solvent-based (non-aqueous) inks, water-based inks and solid inks (which are melted in preparation for dispensing). Solvent-based inks are fast drying, and as a result, are widely used for industrial printing. When solvent-based inks containing binders and other ingredients are applied onto a substrate, the solvents partially or fully evaporate from the ink, leaving the binder and other ingredients such as pigment particles on the printed substrate in the form of a dry film. During the drying process, the solvents, which are often volatile organic compounds (VOC), emit vapors, and therefore, can pollute the environment. Such pollution problem becomes more critical for higher printing speeds or for wide format images, where large amounts of ink are deposited onto a substrate. There has been developed non-VOC (Volatile Organic Compound) or VOC-less printing inks. However, such inks present poor printing performances and quality and/or often create damages to the print head containing it.